Player to Villager
by EnderBlue2
Summary: Vincent spawns one day in a simple village, but his life isn't off to a good start until he meets a butcher, who raises him to be naive. But Papa is keeping secrets from Vincent his whole life until now. So when a player pays an unexpected visit, Vincent has to do something he's never done before to save Papa and the village. Read to find out how a stupid villager becomes a man!


Crisp golden sunlight leaked into Vincent's little green eyes. He tried to cover them, but his arms were stuck together. This was extremely irritating, because he couldn't scratch his stupid long nose that covered his mouth. So when he started crying, it sounded weird and muffled. And nobody heard him. Little did the newly spawned baby villager know, he'd have to get used it. He'd be doing it the rest of his life. He stopped sobbing and started to walk around. Huge buildings made out of wooden planks and cobblestone towered over him. He saw alien creatures running in and out of them, busy and rushed. He decided to explore a little bit. He found a building with a couple furnaces and a small lava pool. It looked amazing. He cautiously tip toed forward, about to touch the bubbling liquid, but a sudden noise near him, probably inside, sent him running back. Several of the aliens glared at him and scowled as he rushed as far as his tiny legs would carry him. But he didn't dare leave the village. Who knew what was out there? Darkness, monsters, scary trees and caves. Even though this village was strange, it was homey, and so he stayed a little longer. But Vincent didn't know just _how _bad darkness was. As the sun began setting, he caught a tall cobblestone structure out of the corner of his eye. He walked towards it and peered down into the space below. It was filled with blue water, slightly richer than the sky. He reached out to touch it as he had done with the lava, but reached a little too far. Before he knew it, the sky was black and he couldn't breathe. Vincent was in the water, and couldn't swim. He never would, since his arms would never separate. He occasionally floated to the surface, gasping for breath, but didn't get much time. With the moon above him and death under him, he screamed as loud as he could. But it sounded muffled to him. He began crying again. Swallowing a mouthful of water, he shrieked one last time. He suddenly felt weak. Taking a deep breath, he let himself sink to the bottom of the water. He closed his eyes and let pain fill every crack of his robe. But as soon as he thought he would drown for sure, strong arms lifted him up, up, up. Aether, Vincent thought. I'm going to the Aether. I was never interested in those aliens anyway. But when he lifted his gaze, that's exactly what he saw. An alien. It smiled at him and hugged him close. Vincent felt loved and important and snuggled close. He wasn't alone in this terrible cube world after all. Then he heard a scary groaning sound. He yelped, and the large alien holding him ran to the strange building that Vincent had ran from earlier. The baby felt comforted and safe when he saw the glowing fluid spread light throughout the village, chasing away darkness. But not the zombies. The alien, who Vincent would soon call Papa, set him inside the tiny room and grabbed a sword out of his chest and dashed outside. Fear leaked into the baby the same way it was when he was in the water. No, he wasn't going to risk being alone again. He wandered out to find Papa, and saw him bravely stabbing tall green creatures. Papa didn't notice Vincent, and surprisingly not the zombie slowly stalking him. Vincent wanted to discover what this strange beast was, so he carefully walked a bit closer. The zombie looked friendly, his arms outstretched as if to hug him, but that was not so. Vincent's whole body turned red and he stumbled back, clearly frightened. He started crying again, but was thankfully heard this time. A little white blade appeared through the zombie's torso, and as he fell, Papa stood behind him. His eyes were angry and thankful at the same time. He picked up Vincent and carried him inside. The first words Vincent heard were,

"Guess I can't do that anymore with you around." Then he picked the baby up and hugged him again. "I'll call you Vincent. Vincent the villager. Now, no playing until tomorrow." Vincent fell asleep with those very words, feeling safe at last.


End file.
